And Then Bryce Flipped
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: Julie was heart-broken after witnessing Bryce and Sherry kissed in front of her. Days after, Bryce confessed his feelings for her. She was about to do the same but Garrett appeared and ruined everything. Things had gone crazy when she lied and used Eddie-the nerd as her date for the upcoming dance.


**Title: And Then Bryce Flipped**

**SUMMARY:** Julie was heart-broken after witnessing Bryce and Sherry kissed in front of her. Days after, Bryce confessed his feelings for her. She was about to do the same but Garrett appeared and ruined everything. Things had gone crazy when she lied and used Eddie-the nerd as her date for the upcoming dance.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: This was a fanfic written for our Creative Writing class! English isn't our first language, so we apologize for any errors! Please review! **

I tried to pay my full attention to Eddie, the one whom I had bid my eight dollars to have lunch with. He was talking about plane building or something – I don't' know. The truth is AI can't concentrate at all, not with Bryce sitting right behind him and staring at me intently.

What's the matter with Bryce? I mean, he got his own date with the hottest girl in school, Sherry Stalls. Sherry had bid fifty dollars just so she and Bryce – _my_ Bryce – can have lunch together. But why do I get this feeling that he's not enjoying his date as much as I thought that he would?

Eddie was talking about something when out of nowhere, Bryce stood up and march straight towards me. "Julie, I gotta talk to you," he declared, pulling me off the table. He looked dead serious and I wonder why his hand is so cold.

"What? What's going on Bryce?" I stood there waiting for him to talk. But for seconds, he just stared at me. He's acting really weird. Other students stopped to turn their heads and look at him. Or rather, look at us.

"What are you doing?" I eyed him warily when he grabbed my shoulders, his beautiful dazzling eyes gazing down at me. Those were the same eyes that made me flipped five years ago, when we were just about to enter second grade.

And then he started leaning in at me. He slowly closed those gorgeous eyes of his as he neared.

I didn't get exactly what he was doing until he was only a few inches away from me.

Bryce was going to kiss me!

_I'm finally having my first kiss!_

I couldn't believe it! I know I was supposed to close my eyes like what those girls do in the movies, but I just stared at him wide-eyed. I was lost in trance when his soft lips finally touched mine.

"_Bryce and Julie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Bryce and Julie… Bryce and Julie…"_

The song was playing over and over again inside my head. That was the song that our classmates used to tease us way back in second grade. Those were the days when I kept on following – or rather stalking him around the school.

I blinked twice and I found his huge eyes staring at me. The kiss had already ended. He looked so shocked and he seemed to be lost for words. But he still looked cute as I watched his cheeks blush.

My heart was still pounding crazy and I felt like I blushed from head to toe when I heard the cheers and applause from the other student inside the room. "Way to go, Bryce!" someone shouted.

I ignored them and I was about to ask him what was the kiss for when Sherry appeared out of nowhere, looking angry and murderous and grabbed the still-stunned Bryce by the collar and did what earned gasps from people inside the room – she pulled him in for a full lip lock kiss, right in front of me.

And Bryce… didn't even move away from her.

_Oh, great._

#

"Why did you bid on Eddie?" Bryce asked me as soon as he got the chance.

Two days had passed since the kissing incident. Bryce had been pestering me, trying to talk to me. I thought I could just avoid him by not answering his phone calls or hiding away from him, but unfortunately we're schoolmates and I can't. When the bell rang, he jumped to his feet and came to me. Our classmates are now heading out of the room, talking excitedly about the upcoming spring dance.

"And what's it to you if I did bid on him? Eddie's nice," I said while collecting my books. I refused to meet his eyes.

"What?" he said, incredulous, as if he couldn't believe I would bid for the nerdiest boy in school.

My anger flared up at the tone in his voice. What does he think about himself? He thinks he's the last guy on earth?

"You think I would waste money for you, Bryce?"I asked.

He looked hurt by the sharpness in my tone. "Well, I thought-"

"You thought what? That I still like you? News flash, Bryce, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm way past over you." With that I grabbed my books and turned my back to him.

Then I heard him speak. "I didn't know you like Eddie," he said in a small voice.

I was shocked that he would jump to that conclusion, but I didn't try to correct his thoughts. There's no way I would have feelings for Eddie but I won't tell Bryce that.

I was still angry about what happened at the multi-purpose room, about the kissing incidents. After what Sherry did, I had run out of that room, tears streaming down my face. I had spent the whole day locked to my room then, crying.

"Yeah, I like Eddie." I said so that he would just leave me alone. I walked out of the room.

"I like you Julie"

I turned. "You what?"

"I like you. And I kissed you because… I don't know. Seriously I didn't see myself doing that before. I wanted to explain myself to you but you keep on avoiding me-"

"You like me. And, what about Sherry, huh? What about the kiss that you both shared-"

"I didn't kiss her!" he shouted.

"But you let her!" I shouted back.

"Is that why you're angry at me, Julie?" he stepped closer. "Because I let Sherry kiss me?"

I stepped back. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, I know you certainly do." Am I hallucinating that he actually smiled? Yes, he was smiling. And darn it, he looked so cute! His eyes were sparkling with mischief as he gave away a mouthwatering smile. "I get it Julie bakers. You still like me." He said confidently.

"No."

"Yes you are and you are just trying to cover it up by saying you like Eddie." And he smiled even wider. He looked so ridiculously handsome when he did. I can't stand it.

"Bryce, will you please stop smiling like that?"

"Oh, sorry." He said. He put on a serious face but the corners of his lips are still twitching. Despite myself, I can't help smiling at him too. His smile is so infectious. I tried to hide it from him by looking out the window but he still caught sight of it.

"So, what?" he asked when I remained silent. Humor is still visible in those dazzling eyes of him.

_Okay_. I sighed. I give up. "Fine. If you want to know the truth, I still have-"

"Bryce!" his jerk-friend Garrett called. Garrett ran to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You wouldn't believe this! I heard this news from-"

"Garrett," Bryce interrupted. "Can you wait for a while? Julie and I are talking here."

Garrett turned to me. "Oh," he said as if he hadn't seen me.

"What is it Julie?" Bryce prompted.

"I… uh…" What am I saying before? _That I like him_. Right. I was about to confess my feelings.

But Garrett was listening. What if Garrett laughed at me afterwards? That all this time I've been a hypocrite for telling everyone I'm over Bryce when I'm not?

I looked at Bryce and suddenly, solution came to me.

Forget Garrett. Forget everyone. Now is my chance.

I opened my mouth to speak but Garrett got me first. "Julie, don't ask Bryce for the spring dance. He already got a date."

Bryce and I turned to him.

"This is the news I've been dying to tell you, Bryce! Sherry just announced that you-" he pointed Bryce "and her are going to the spring dance together." He smiled. "You got a date to prepare for, rookie."

"What?!" Bryce and I exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me clear and right." Then he eyed me sympathetically. "So save yourself a face, Julie, and ask another guy. Of course, Bryce will choose Sherry because she's beautiful and sexy and-"

"I don't have plans on asking him, Garrett. I already have mine." I lied. I willed myself not to cry.

"Really?"Garrett appeared to be shock that someone would actually dare take me on a date.

"Yes. I'm going to the spring dance with… with…" I ransacked my brain. "With Eddie! Right with Eddie. I'm going to ask him. " _Drat, Julie! Why Eddie? Why not more handsome!?_

I was mentally scolding myself when I heard something dropped. We all turned.

Eddie was standing on the doorway; his books had fallen on the floor. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were huge with shock.

_Uh, oh._

I heard Garrett chuckled. "Go ask him, Julie. Don't waste your time. This is your chance-"

"YES!" Eddie exclaimed. "You can go to the spring dance with me, Julie!" he beamed.

_What the… ?_


End file.
